doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Conversation with God
Page 15 Tất cả những hành động của con ngƣời đều dựa vào Tình Yêu hay Sợ Hãi. Những quyết định về chiến tranh, kinh doanh, kỹ nghệ, tôn giáo, xã hội, những quyết tâm để gìn giữ hay vứt bỏ, để tiết kiệm hay chia sẻ, để hợp nhất hay phân chia, mỗi một chọn lựa nào cũng phát xuất từ một trong hai tư tƣởng: Tình Yêu hoặc Sợ Hãi. Sợ hãi có năng lực làm cho co rúm lại, đóng lại, thu mình vào, bỏ chạy, cất dấu và làm hại. Tình yêu có năng lực tỏa ra, mở rộng, cho ra, tỏ lộ, chia sẻ và chữa lành. Sợ hãi khiến ta giữ chặt và bám vào cái ta có, tình yêu cho tất cả những gì của ta. Sợ hãi giữ cho gần, tình yêu giữ trong yêu quí. Sợ hãi nắm giữ, tình yêu để buông. Sợ hãi dầy vò, tình yêu xoa dịu. Sợ hãi tấn công, tình yêu cải thiện. Tất cả những tƣ tƣởng, lời nói và hành động của con ngƣời đều phát xuất từ hai cảm xúc tình yêu hay sợ hãi. Page 21 The creation of universe Tất cả hiện hữu sẽ không tự biết được nếu không có gì để so sánh. Thượng Đế là tất cả những gì hiện hữu và không hiện hữu, vô hình và hữu hình. Khi tạo ra cái ở đây và cái ở kia, Thượng Đế có thể làm cho mình tự biết được. Thượng Đế tạo ra tương đối, món quà to lớn nhất Thượng Đế tự hiến cho mình. Giao tiếp cũng là món quà to lớn nhất Thượng Đế tặng cho các con, điểm này chúng ta sẽ thảo luận sau. Như vậy từ cái Không gì nhảy ra cái Tất Cả một biến cố tâm linh hoàn toàn phù hợp bất ngờ phù hợp với những khoa học gia của các con gọi là thuyết Big Bang. Do những nguyên tố đều chạy tới, thời gian được tạo ra, do một vật trước kia ở đây nay ở chỗ khác và khoảng thời gian đi từ đây đến kia có thể đo lường được. Như vậy những phần hữu hình của nó bắt đầu tự định nghĩa, tương quan với nhau. Những phần vô hình cũng vậy. Thượng Đế biết rằng: Muốn cho Tình Yêu tinh khiết hiện hữu cũng cần phải có cái đối nghịch Sợ Hãi hiện hữu. Chính sự sáng tạo nhị nguyên này giữa tình yêu và sợ hãi con người đã phác họa ra những chuyện thần thoại khác nhau như sự sa ngã của Adam, sự nổi loạn của Satan... Cũng như các con đã chọn để nhân cách hóa Tình Yêu tinh khiết là Thượng Đế, và nhân cách hóa Sợ Hãi thành kinh tởm và gọi là Quỷ. Nhiều người trên trái đất đã đặt ra những thần thoại thật tinh vi chung quanh biến cố đó với các kịch bản về thiên thần chiến đấu với ác quỷ, chiến tranh giữa thiện và ác, giữa ánh sáng và bóng tối. Khi biểu hiện vũ trụ theo một diện phân chia của chính mình, Thượng Đế đã sản xuất ra từ năng lực tinh khiết tất cả những gì hay hiện hữu: Hữu hình và vô hình. Nói cách khác, không những vũ trụ thể chất được tạo ra mà cái vũ trụ siêu hình cũng được tạo ra nữa. Tiếp đó, Thượng Đế cho bùng nổ ra thành vô số đơn vị nhỏ hơn toàn thể gọi là tâm linh. Vài thần thoại tôn giáo ghi rằng: “Thượng Đế Cha” có nhiều con tinh linh. Thật ra vô vàn tinh linh gồm thành toàn thể Ta. Theo nghĩa vũ trụ, là những con ta sinh ra. Mục đích Ta tự chia thành những phần nhỏ giống Ta để Ta có thể biết chính Ta qua kinh nghiệm. Cách duy nhất cho đấng sáng tạo biết mình là đấng sáng tạo: Đó là sáng tạo. Như vậy, Ta trao cho mỗi phần trong vô số phần của Ta (cho tất cả những con tinh linh của Ta) quyền năng sáng tạo mà Ta có với tư cách toàn bộ. Quan niệm các tôn giáo cho rằng các con đã được tạo ra theo “hình tượng và giống như Thượng Đế”. Nghĩa là cái tinh chất của chúng ta cùng giống nhau. Chúng ta gồm cùng một thứ nguyên liệu! Với cùng tính chất và khả năng gồm cả khả năng tạo ra thực tế thể chất từ không khí loãng. Mục đích của Ta khi tạo ra các con (những con tinh linh của Ta) là để Ta tự biết được Ta là Thượng Đế. Ta không có cách nào khác ngoại trừ là qua các con. Như vậy, có thể nói rằng (và Ta đã nói nhiều lần) mục đích của Ta đối với các con là các con phải biết các con là Ta. Nghe sơ qua có vẻ đơn giản nhưng lại trở thành phức tạp, vì chỉ có một cách duy nhất để các con tự biết mình là Ta, trước hết các con phải tự biết mình không phải là Ta.Bây giờ, hãy cố gắng theo điều này; hãy tranh thủ để theo kịp vì nó trở nên rất tế nhị. Đã sẵn sàng chưa? Page 47 Những người viết ra Thánh Kinh đều đã chứng kiến cuộc đời của Chúa Jesus và đã ghi lại trung thành những điều mắt thấy tai nghe. Nói trật rồi, cần sửa lại. Phần lớn những người viết Tân Ước chưa từng bao giờ gặp hoặc nhìn thấy Chúa Jesus trong suốt cuộc đời họ. Họ sống nhiều năm sau khi Chúa Jesus đã giã biệt trái đất. Nếu có gặp Jesus thành Nazarethe ngoài đường phố, họ cũng sẽ chẳng nhận ra được Ngài. Oh! Như vậy nghĩa là thế nào? Những người viết ra Thánh Kinh xưa kia là những sử gia giỏi và rất sùng tín. Họ dùng những truyện đã được truyền khẩu để viết lại Thánh Kinh. Thêm vào đó, những “Giáo Hội” bấy giờ cũng ảnh hưởng rất nhiều trong việc thêm bớt về Thánh Kinh. Ngay cả mấy trăm năm sau, khi bản văn gốc sắp sửa được viết ra, một lần nữa hội đồng tối cao của Giáo Hội còn quyết định những học thuyết nào và sự thật nào nên tiết lộ cho giáo dân. Đồng thời, cũng có những Thánh Kinh khác nữa viết ra bởi những cảm hứng của những người rất bình thường, điên khùng giống như con chẳng hạn. Page 62 Nhân đây con có một câu hỏi khác. Tại sao Ngài không sửa lại thế giới mà cứ để nó đi vào địa ngục? Tại sao các con không sửa? Chúng con không có quyền năng. Nói sai rồi. Các con có đủ quyền năng và tài năng để chấm dứt sự đói khát ngay lúc này nhưng những chính phủ trên thế giới chưa muốn chấm dứt. Các con có thể chữa lành các bệnh nhân ngay bây giờ nhưng ngành y khoa ngăn chặn lại các cách chữa bệnh, cấm đoán các phương pháp y khoa tương đương (alternative medicines) bởi vì những phương pháp này có thể làm sụp đổ cấu trúc của ngành y khoa. Điều này thật khó hiểu cho con. Bởi lẽ không một bác sĩ nào từ chối chữa bệnh cho bệnh nhân cũng như không một nhà cầm quyền nào muốn nhìn thấy dân mình chết đói. Nếu nói là không một cá nhân bác sĩ nào thì đúng. Không một cá biệt nhà cầm quyền nào cũng đúng. Nhưng chữa bệnh và làm chính trị đã trở thành thể chế sẽ chống lại những điều tốt đẹp trên vì sự sống còn của thể chế. Ví dụ đơn giản và điển hình nhất: Các bác sĩ Tây Y chối bỏ những hiệu quả chữa bệnh của bác sĩ Đông Y. Vì nếu chấp nhận như thế sẽ phá vỡ tan tành câu trúc của Tây Y. Tây Y làm như vậy vì lo sợ: Bất cứ một sự tấn công nào cũng tạo ra một sự kêu cứu. Ta đã được đọc câu này trong cuốn A Course in Miracles (một tiến trình trong những huyền diệu). Ta đã đặt câu này vào đó. Page 139 Con phải làm sao để giải quyết các vấn đề sức khỏe của con? Con đã là nạn nhân của những vấn đề kinh niên để đủ đầy ba kiếp sống. Tại sao con lại có tất cả những thứ đó bây giờ, trong kiếp này? Thứ nhất, chúng ta hãy đặt vấn đề cho đúng đắn. Con thích chúng. Dù sao cũng là phần lớn con đã dùng chúng rất giỏi để cảm thấy thương cho thân phận mình và để bản thân người được chú ý tới. Trong một vài trường hợp hiếm hoi, khi con không thích chúng nữa vì chúng đi quá xa, xa nhiều hơn là con tưởng khi tạo ra chúng. Bây giờ chúng ta hãy hiểu cái điều mà có lẽ chính các con cũng đã hiểu rồi: Tất cả các bệnh đều do tự tạo. Ngay cả những bác sĩ cũng nhận thấy là người ta tự làm cho mình mắc bệnh bằng cách nào đó. .... (keep on reading the next pages) Thể_loại:Book